deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chimperator
Chimperator Productions ist ein Stuttgarter Independent-Label, das im Bereich Hip-Hop tätig ist. Es wurde 1999 von Sebastian Andrej Schweizer, Christian Schädle und Steffen Wendelstein gegründet. Aktuell sind die Rap-Musiker Maeckes, Bartek, Kaas, Tua, Kodimey, Die Orsons, Cro, Muso, SAM und Weekend, das Produzenten-Duo BeatEm'Up, sowie Teesy bei dem Stuttgarter Label unter Vertrag. Geschichte 1999–2004 Chimperator Productions wurde 1999 von Sebastian Andrej Schweizer, Christian Schädle und Steffen Wendelstein als Plattform für Veröffentlichungen der Stuttgarter Hip-Hop-Gruppen Supreme Techtics, Bejone & Vince und Kesselkost gegründet. Aus jeder der drei Bands übernahm jeweils ein Mitglied die Aufgabe als Teilhaber des Labels. Steffen Wendelstein war unter dem Pseudonym Steven Styler als Rapper in der Gruppe Supreme Techtics aktiv1, Christian Schädle war als DJ Skully bei Kesselkost eingebunden2 und Schweizer war Mitglied von Bejone & Vince.3 Die drei Bands bildeten gemeinsam den Zusammenschluss „Goldene Mitte“. 1999 wurde mit So ist es von Supreme Techtics der erste Tonträger über Chimperator Productions veröffentlicht.3 Zwei Jahre später folgte das Vinyl-Album Objekt der Begierde von Kesselkost und Ende 2002 die Kesselkost-EP Verborgene Hits.4 Anfang 2004 unterschrieb Schweizer einen Vertriebsvertrag für Chimperator Productions mit rough trade.5 Mit Wörter, Seele und Geist von Supreme Techtics erschien im selben Jahr die erste deutschlandweit über rough trade vertriebene Veröffentlichung des Labels. Zudem bezog Chimperator Productions Ende 2003 sein erstes Büro im Stuttgarter Filmhaus. 2004 erhielt das Stuttgarter Hip-Hop-Duo Maeckes & Plan B einen Künstlervertrag bei Chimperator Productions.3 Die beiden Rapper nutzten daraufhin das Label zur Veröffentlichung ihres Debütalbum Dayz of the Championz. Des Weiteren verließ Steffen Wendelstein, der für die Grafik zuständig gewesen war und als einer der Gesellschafter fungierte hatte, das Label 2004, um nach Japan auszuwandern. Wendelstein wurde daraufhin durch Kodimey Awokou, ein Mitglied der Gruppe Kesselkost6, ersetzt, welcher auch als Solo-Künstler Alben veröffentlichte. Sebastian Andrej Schweizer schrieb 2004 seine Diplomarbeit zu dem Thema „Gründung eines Labels – Businessplan für ein Label. Theorie und Praxis“, deren Ergebnisse er auf die Arbeit mit Chimperator Productionsübertrug. Im Anschluss daran studierte er „Musikbusiness“ an der Popakademie Baden-Württemberg in Mannheim. Ende 2004 veranstaltete das Stuttgarter Label seine erste Tournee, die „Wenn der Süden ist im Haus, oh mein Gott“-Tournee tituliert wurde. An dieser nahmen die Rapper Maeckes & Plan B, Kodimey, Andrrrej und PF Squad teil.7 Außerdem verließ das Label sein Büro und bezog die ehemaligen Räume des Cumulus Kulturbüro im Jugendhaus Mitte in Stuttgart. 2005–2009 Maeckes veröffentlichte 2005 Der bessere Mateja Kezman Tonträger über das Label. Im selben Jahr stieg mit Christian Schädle ein weiterer Gründer aus. Er wurde durch Niko Papadopoulos, der sich im Folgenden um die kaufmännische Leitung sowie die Koordination des Internet-Versandhauses von Chimperator Productions kümmerte, ersetzt. Zur Zeit studiert er Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der Uni Hohenheim in Stuttgart. Schweizer und Papadopoulos fungierten von nun an gemeinsam als Geschäftsführer und Schweizer behielt dazu die Arbeitsbereiche der Künstler-Vermarktung und Entwicklung. Seit der neuen Zusammensetzung der Gesellschafter firmiert das Label als „Awokou, Papadopoulos, Schweizer GbR“. 2006 wurde Steffen Posner Mitarbeiter des Labels. Dieser organisiert als sogenannter „Booker“ die Konzert-Auftritte der Musiker des Labels.3 Die nachfolgenden Veröffentlichungen waren Als waers das Album von Maeckes und Plan B, Neo Geo von Kodimey und Als wären wir Freunde von Maeckes und Plan B. In den Jahren 2006 und 2007 konnten Maeckes und Plan B zudem durch ihre Moderation des Hip-Hop-Festivals Splash! an Bekanntheit gewinnen. Außerdem wurde 2007 das Produzenten-Team BeatEm'Up unter Vertrag genommen. Dieses veröffentlichte im September des Jahres einen Sampler, auf dem die Künstler von Chimperator Productions sowie Gastrapper wie Gregpipe, Ali A$, Tua und Animus vertreten sind. Ende 2007 absolvierten Maeckes und Plan B, gemeinsam mit Kodimey und den Rappern Tua, Kaas und Sucuk Ufuk, eine Konzerttournee durch elf Städte unter dem Titel Drrreckig Süden Tour 2007.8 2008 veröffentlichte Maeckes mit der Sängerin Celina das Album Kunst über Vernunft und begann im Anschluss daran mit Kaas, Plan B und Tua an dem ersten Album der neu gegründeten Band Die Orsons, welche als Gruppe einen Vertrag bei Chimperator Productions erhielt, zu arbeiten. Am 25. Juli 2008 wurde das erste Album Das Album der Gruppe veröffentlicht. Des Weiteren begleiteten Maeckes und Plan B 2008 die US-Amerikaner Brother Ali und Atmosphere im Zuge ihrer Deutschland-Tournee.9 Eine weitere Tournee folgte als Begleitung von Casper und Prinz Pi.10Nachdem das Label Optik Records des Berliners Kool Savas 2008 seine Schließung bekannt gegeben hatte, wurde als Neuzugang der Reutlinger Kaas, welcher zuvor bei Savas' Label gearbeitet und Tourneen mit diesem absolviert hatte, unter Vertrag genommen.11 Im März 2009 sollte das Debütalbum von Kaas unter dem Titel Amokzahltag:D veröffentlicht werden. In dem auch als Video umgesetzten Lied Amok Zahltag beschrieb der Rapper einen Amoklauf in einer Schule aus der Sicht des Amokläufers. Zwei Tage vor der geplanten Veröffentlichung kam es in der nahe zu Stuttgart gelegenen Stadt Winnenden zu einem Amoklauf eines 17-Jährigen. Als Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse, ließen die Verantwortlichen des Labels das Video aus dem Internet entfernen und entschieden sich dazu, Amokzahltag:D vorerst nicht zu veröffentlichen. Im Mai 2009 erschien Kaas Album unter dem neuen Titel The Album formerly known as Amok Zahltag:D, auf welchem das Stück Amok Zahltag durch Amok Nachtrag ersetzt wurde. Eine zuvor angekündigte Tournee mit Kodimey und Tua, hatte Kaas bereits im April absolviert.1213 Durch Kaas Debütalbum, das auf Platz 100 der deutschen Charts einstieg, konnte sich erstmals eine Veröffentlichung des Independent-Labels in der Hitparade platzieren.14 Am 16. Oktober 2009 erschien das zweite Album von Die Orsons. Das zuvor veröffentlichte Lied Souljah Boy aus Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit, in Ewigkeit, Orsons war in US-amerikanischen Hip-Hop-Blogs besprochen und auf dem Radiosender Hot 97 gespielt worden.15 Das Album konnte sich mit Platz 79 ebenfalls in den Album-Charts platzieren.16 Im Oktober fand des Weiteren die Aqua Robot Tour von Die Orsons statt.17 Ende 2009 unterschrieb Schweizer einen Editionsvertrag bei Sony ATV / Music Publishing. Im Februar 2010 veröffentlichte das Label erstmals einen Tonträger von Tua. Unter dem Titel Stille wurden die EPs Fast und Inzwischen des Reutlingers wiederveröffentlicht. 2010-Heute Im Juli 2010 unterschrieb Tua ebenfalls einen Vertrag bei dem Stuttgarter Label.18 Maeckes veröffentlichte am 26. März 2010 sein erstes Album KIDS. Mit diesem stieg er auf Platz 96 der Album-Charts ein. Zudem absolvierte der Musiker die Null Kids Tour 2010.1920 Im Juni 2010 stieß DJ Stean zum Label hinzu.21 Als weitere kommerzielle Veröffentlichung folgte am 3. Dezember 2010 das Album Evigila von Tua und Vasee. 22 Heiligabend 2010 stellte Chimperator Productions für drei Tage ein Paket aus 54 Liedern aus verschiedenen Veröffentlichungen des Labels kostenlos zum Herunterladen zur Verfügung.23 Unter dem Titel „2011 miles and runnin“ veranstaltete das Label eine Silvester-Party im Stuttgarter Club Mono, bei der unter anderem Plan B und Kara Ben ein sogenanntes „Show-Cooking“ vorführten und das gemeinsame Album von Tua und Vasee live präsentiert wurde.24 Kaas veröffentlichte im Mai 2011 mit Liebe, Sex und Twilight Zone sein zweites Album. Es stieg auf Rang 39 der Album-Charts ein, womit es die bisher beste Platzierung des Labels erreichen konnte.25 Im Folgenden absolvierte Kaas eine gemeinsame Tournee mitFavorite, dessen Album am selben Tag wie Liebe, Sex und Twilight Zone erschienen war. Im Sommer wurde Kaas’ Gruppe Die Orsons bei dem Major-Label Universal Music Group unter Vertrag genommen. Sebastian Andrej Schweizer erklärte daraufhin, dass „''nach den Erfolgen der Orsons auf Independent Ebene''“ der Vertrag bei Universal der „''nächste logische Schritt''“ gewesen sei.26 Im Oktober 2011 nahm Chimperator Productions mit Cro einen weiteren Rap-Künstler unter Vertrag.27 Cro trat kurz darauf als Support bei acht Terminen der Glow Tour 2011 der norwegischen Band Madcon auf.28 Am 2. Dezember 2011 wurde Cros Mixtape Easy''als kostenloser Download auf der am selben Tag erschienenen, neu gestalteten Homepage des Labels veröffentlicht.2930 Am 1. Januar 2012 gründete ''Chimperator Productions in Zusammenarbeit mit 0711 Entertainment GmbH die Booking-Agentur Chimperator Live. Diese übernimmt die Organisation von Tourneen und Events der Künstler Die Orsons, Maeckes, Cro, Tua, Kaas, Plan B und Kodimey sowie das Sponsoring. Zudem wurde eine Kooperation mit FOUR Artists beschlossen, die ebenfalls Auftritte von Die Orsons organisieren sollen.31 Steffen Posner tritt als Geschäftsführer von Chimperator Live in Erscheinung.32 Als weiterer Künstler wurde der Rapper Ahzumjot Mitte Januar bei der Agentur Chimperator Live unter Vertrag genommen.33 Des Weiteren begleitete Die Orsons als Vorband Herbert Grönemeyer im Rahmen von dessen Schiffsverkehr Tour.34 In der ersten Hälfte 2012 erfuhr insbesondere Cro eine breite Rezeption in den Medien, darunter Berichte bei Spiegel Online und in der Süddeutschen Zeitung.3536 Eine Wiederveröffentlichung des Songs Easy als Single konnte Platz 2 der Single-Charts erreichen. Mit Cro Debütalbum Raop konnte das Independent-Label erstmals Platz 1 der deutschen Charts erreichen.37 Zudem stieg das Album auch in Österreich auf Rang 1 ein.38 Damit ist Raop der bislang größte Erfolg von Chimperator Productions. Mitte Juli 2012 erhielt der Musiker Muso einen Künstlervertrag bei Chimperator Productions.39 Im September 2012 folgten SAM als weitere Künstler des Labels.40 Im Oktober desselben Jahres wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die Band Heisskalt ebenfalls vertraglich verpflichtet worden sei.41 Im Juli 2013 wurde außerdem der Rapper und VBT-Gewinner Weekend, bereits seit 2012 bei Chimperator Live,42 als neuester Zugang bekannt gegeben. Sein Debüt-Album "Am Wochenende Rapper" wurde für Ende August angekündigt und stieg direkt auf Platz 3 der deutschen Albumcharts ein. 43 * Maeckes und Plan B(2007) * Kodimey (2008) * Kaas (2009) * Die Orsons (2009) * Cro (2013) * Muso (2013) * SAM (2013) * Weekend (2013) * Teesy (2013) Veröffentlichungen ; Studioalben Kategorie:Labels Kategorie:Chimperator